Error
by fujin of shadows
Summary: In the Eyes of my clan, I am a failure, a defective product, and weapon to be wielded and disregarded. In the eyes of my sister, I am her brother, her lover.


_**FIRST THINGS FIRST, I had fun writing this for onces.**_

_**Secondly, please listen to this while reading this fic for the full effect. Just copy-paste this to the search box in Youtube and enjoy: [engdub] SELECT by *firebell (translyrics in description) **_

* * *

**Error**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei** _

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**[Yes] {Enter}**_

My name is Shiba Tatsuya, and this is the parody that is my life.

_**In a room so small and bare~ of things~  
Lost within infinite pa~ges  
I strolled~ down through~ the endless halls~  
Of this new tale~ I wrote for you**_

Since I was born, I was considered a failure by my clan. In the stickiest sense of the word, I am not a magician, or should I say, I failed as a magician.

I could only destroy or restore reality. The scope of my ability is only limited to those two things.

Decompose and Restore two abilities that prevented me from being a full pledge magician.

To be a magician, one must have the ability to alter reality.

I was born defective, as a magician, I was a hopeless case. I can only decompose Eidos, and reconstruct the Information Bodies, but it is impossible for me to alter Information Bodies as a true magician should.

Magic are the techniques which modify Information bodies, and thus change phenomena. However trivial the change is, to be able to make the change at all is magic. But I am unable to do that. All I can do is break an Information Body down, and recreate it back in an earlier state. That is not magic in its truest sense. I, who was born without the talent to use magic in the true sense of the term in altering Information Bodies, am unquestionably a defective magician.

And that is a tragedy in a sense that I was born in the Yotsuba Clan, the Yotsuba are magicians who stand amongst the Ten Master Houses, and therefore one who cannot use magic cannot be a Yotsuba. I, unable to use magic, could not live as one of the Yotsuba.

My mother and my aunt approached me when I was six years old and offered to conduct an experiment, a surgery on me that would make me a full-fledge magician.

The Artificial Magician Plan, a project to implant, in the consciousness of a person who isn't a magician, a man-made magic operation area and thus give me the abilities of a magician.

I accepted, but with a condition.

I made my mother and aunt swear to me that if the experiment failed, I would be the guardian of my little sister.

This baffled mother, but it only made Aunt curious and proceeded to ask me why I wanted to be Miyuki's guardian.

I answered by saying:

"I could not think of a better person to protect."

Aunt Maya accepted my request.

The experiment was conducted.

The experiment failed.

_**A distant voice~ calls out to me~**_  
_**Drawing me out of my re~verie~**_  
_**Will my story go on? ~ A new one begin?**_  
_**Anything's possible now...**_

I lost my emotions after the experiment, but it did not bother me too much.

Emotions, if not needed, are irrelevant.

Like Aunt Maya promised me, I became my little sister, Shiba Miyuki's guardian, and for some reason, that gave me satisfaction.

Logically, my little sister is confused on how to deal with me, not that I blame her. Even though we live in the same house, our interaction is almost non-existent. It was like Aunt Maya and Mother was purposely preventing us from getting to know each other as siblings.

But that is also understandable. Miyuki is my opposite. Unlike me, she has overflowing potential to be a magician, if she spends some time with me as a sibling; there is a chance that her potential would be compromise.

And I cannot have that. The Yotsuba could not have that for Miyuki has the capacity to be the perfect heir, the perfect head of the Yotsuba.

And I will protect her.

Not because I am her guardian.

Not because I am her elder brother.

The reason why I will protect her, the reason why I wanted to be her guardian is because, the first time I saw, by accident I might add, I was filled with urge to protect this pure being.

Yes, my sister is pure, so pure that the brightest light, the cleanest ocean, the whitest snow could not be compare to her.

My little sister is a pure being that possess a beauty that would make anyone green in envy.

I will not let the pureness of my little sister be tarnish.

I will destroy everything that would dare tarnish her pureness.

After all, to preserve her pureness and beauty, there is no level I will not go to; there is no price that I won't pay.

To protect Miyuki, I would be God himself.

_**There are things~ That can't be done~**_  
_**Logic is truth ~ That's what~ I thought~**_

I could feel scalpels carving my flesh, piercing hot nails piercing my bones, blazing hot flames torching my body, scorching hot plasma amputating my limbs, precise and invisible lasers vaporizing my organs.

And yet, I am still alive, with a full set of limbs and organs.

My body is a different case entire though.

My body was criss-crossed with scars from cuts, punctures, amputation, and burns.

I possessed a body that was carved by torture and hardship.

But it did not bother me, as I willingly accepted the torture as a form of torture.

It is foolish to enter the battlefield not knowing the full capacity of your abilities. If I falter, Miyuki would pay the price, and I could not have that.

I already know the limits of my Decomposition.

But I do not know the limits of my Regeneration.

I approached Aunt Maya with my dilemma and she hurriedly found a solution to solve it.

She experimented on my body again, and put it to several situations that would test my regeneration to the limit.

I was cut, I was burn, I was shot, my limbs were hacked, pulled, and cut off, my organs were stabbed, punctured, vaporized, even my eyes were gauged off from my skull.

Yet I endure all those tortures and the experiment was a success as I finally mastered my regeneration.

And mastering my regeneration means that I am slowly becoming the perfect shield for Miyuki.

And any pain is worth that.

_**It's the role~ handed to me~  
It's who I am ~ **_

Blood poured over me.

Blood covering my entire body.

The smell of dead flesh assaulting my sense of smell.

The sight of a man falling before me, half of his body no longer existing.

The sound of terrified screams echoing in my ears.

They deserve what they got.

These fools tried to attack the Yotsuba estate.

Usually, I would not care for Aunt Maya would have dealt with them in a fashion that would make this men beg for their lives.

Unfortunately for them, they decided to attack when Miyuki is in the house.

They were a threat to Miyuki, and thus, they must be utterly and thoroughly annihilated.

I gazed upon my victims with an uncaring expression before turning around and made my way to the mansion.

Several of Aunt Maya's servants passed me by, all looking at me with varying degrees of fear in their eyes.

Irrelevant, the only thing that is important is that the immediate threat to Miyuki's life has been eradicated. I don't care whether they see me as a monster or a demon, the important thing is that nobody would harm Miyuki.

When I entered the mansion, I saw Aunt Maya standing in the hallway, smiling the only way she knows how.

"Impressive as always." Aunt Maya complimented with a smile.

"Complete and utter eradication is the only fate of those who dares attempt to harm Miyuki." I answered calmly as I walked towards Aunt Maya, the head and the strongest mage of the Yotsuba clan.

Aunt Maya's smile widen at that. "You should shower and then change. You cover with blood is unsightly, and I do not want my guess, especially Miyuki, to see you right now." Aunt Maya ordered me, but I merely stop in front of her.

"Do you know who sent those men?" I asked Aunt Maya curiously.

Aunt Maya raised a brow at my question, yet her smile did not falter one bit. "And why do you want to know?"

"I intend to slaughter the person who sent those men." I answered swiftly and firmly. "Whoever sent those men must be eliminated. If they know where the Yotsuba estate is located, then they know that Miyuki is the next heir, and it is likely that they would target her." I could feel my gazed hardening, and this delighted Aunt Maya for some reason.

And my next statement furthered improved Aunt Maya's current mode.

"It is my responsibility to destroy every threat to Miyuki, immediate and future threats must be thoroughly eradicated before they could reach her." There was conviction in my usually empty and emotionless tone.

Conviction that seemed to make Aunt Maya's smile to widen even further.

"Take a shower and get dress, I will brief you of your mission later."

I bowed my head before walking pass Aunt Maya.

Thirty minutes later, with blood no longer covering me and now wearing an expensive suit, Aunt Maya finally gave me the necessary information that I needed to track down the person who sent those assassins to the Yotsuba estate.

Apparently, some clan wanted to usurp the Yotsuba clan in the Ten Masters Clan. Of course, that piece of information is irrelevant and useless to me.

The only thing I care about is that they tried to harm Miyuki, and they would be a threat to her one day. They must be annihilated before they could lay their eyes upon Miyuki.

I was escorted to the immediate location by Aunt Maya herself, and when I arrived, I waltz to the large estate of the enemy clan, and I started butchering them.

I do not care who was placed before me, whether they be men, women, children, or animal, I killed them indiscriminately if they stood before me. There blood splattered all over me and my immediate surroundings. Blood curling screams echoed throughout the estate. The sound of women and men begging me for mercy, the sound of children crying reverberated into my ears.

Frankly, they could go to their hands and knees and I wouldn't care nor give a damn.

These people may harm Miyuki one day, and thus, they must be annihilated before they are given the opportunity.

Annihilating them is my responsibility, and so I shall do my task with the best of my ability.

It took me fifteen minutes to genocide this nameless clan, but when I was finish, the entire estate of this nameless clan was now painted red with blood, with me standing in the middle of the slaughter.

Aunt Maya approached me again, and asked me a question. "How do you feel?" She asked me with a slightly twisted smile.

I looked at Aunt Maya and answered. "I need to make my Decomposition cleaner; I don't think Miyuki would appreciate the excessive amount of blood." I answered casually as Aunt Maya and I leave the vicinity to allow her subordinate to dispose of the bodies.

_**[Yes]**_

I am no longer human. I had accepted that fact the moment I lost my emotions.

Emotions are important for a human being for it makes them unique. Emotions are the things that differentiate a human being from a machine.

That is what I am, a killing machine that Miyuki can utilized as she pleases.

I am satisfied with my life as Miyuki's perfect weapon.

Miyuki would be the head of the Yotsuba Clan, and I will be her weapon.

I will die protecting her.

I will kill those who ever raised their hand to her.

I will bestow destruction and death upon her enemies.

That is my duty. That is the responsibility that was handed to me, the responsibility that I pleaded to have.

The responsibility that I will uphold until I take my last and final breath.

And yet, when Miyuki looks at me and speaks with me with indifference in her eyes and tone, I could not help, for some strange reason, to be more than her guardian and weapon.

I wonder why.

I thought I lost my emotions?

I thought the only thing left for me is to protect Miyuki.

So why do I want more from Miyuki?

_**{Enter}**_

When I was thirteen, things drastically change between me and Miyuki, and it all started in the summer of 2092.

My mother took Miyuki to the Yotsuba villa in Okinawa. I do not know why mother choose Okinawa for this vacation, nor did I care because my only job is to protect Miyuki.

And yet, Okinawa is the place where I experience emotions that I thought I lost.

Disappointment.

I was disappointed with myself. I was also slightly baffled, but disappointment was the most prominent emotion that I felt when I noticed Miyuki trying so hard to act as a sibling to me.

And I failed her, truly I did.

I could not be her elder brother anymore. I can only be her guardian, her weapon. I am reduced to act like that for I have no more emotions, except for my desire to protect her.

Happiness.

Although I fail to be her elder brother, I could not help but feel happiness in Miyuki's attempt in understanding me.

It's is futile but I could not help but feel happiness, an emotion that I found enjoyable, whenever she made an attempt for us to be siblings.

That alone completed my life.

Still, I felt sadness at the fact that I disappointed her, that I am a failure of an elder brother, and that I made her cry for I could not speak her name with the right emotion fueling my voice.

I will change that, for Miyuki's sake, I will change that.

Fear.

Since the day I lost my emotions, I've lost the ability to fear.

I do not know what fear is, I forgot what fear is.

That is until I saw the one being who I ever cared about lying on the pool of her own blood, the light in her eyes leaving her.

That moment, I finally discovered what raw fear is, what raw fear felt like.

Doubt.

I never doubted my powers before.

My powers are what made me defective.

My powers are simple yet absolute, undisputed even.

But as I pointed a CAD at my dying sister, I could not help but doubt my powers.

Can I truly project my regeneration to another human being?

Will this do more harm than good to my sister?

Will my powers fail me now, now that I needed it the most?

Determination.

My doubts instantly vanish as I harden my heart and focus at the task at hand.

I made an oath that I will protect Miyuki, the pure girl that is my little sister.

I swore to myself that I will be there for her, to be her shield, to be her sword, to be her weapon, to be the person that will stand beside her until the end of days.

My Miyuki is dying; the grim reaper will take her away from me.

It can try.

No God will take her away from me.

I pulled the trigger, and my power shined brighter than it ever has.

Relief.

"Onii-sama!" When she spoke those words, when the gun-shot wounds inflicted upon my little sister disappeared, I could not help but feel overwhelming relief as for the first time in my life, I cried tears of joy at the fact that the most important being in my life is still among the living.

I trembled as I took her in my arms, to assure myself that this was not an illusion.

She felt so warm.

She smelt of vanilla.

Her voice is as melodic as I remember.

This is no illusion.

My powers did not fail me.

Miyuki is alive in my arms.

Rage.

Seven years ago, I thought I lost the concept of anger. I thought that I was incapable of anger.

And that is correct, I am not angry.

No, I am seething in rage.

How dare those mongrels!?

How dare those insignificant worms raise their hands on my precious Miyuki!?

How dare those worms exist in the same world as my beloved Miyuki!?

Unforgivable!

Utterly unforgivable!

They do not deserve life!

They do not deserve to breathe the same air my Miyuki is breathing!

After making sure that Miyuki was safe and sound, after calming down and collecting my thoughts, I walked towards the battlefield with one intention, one goal in mind.

I will utterly annihilate those insignificant insects that dared harmed my precious little sister!

I seethed in rage inside as I slowly made my way to the battlefield; my CADs tightly in my hands as I set my sight on those mongrels scum that dared to be in the same island as my sister, that dared to be in the same world as my sister, that dared to be in the same dimension as my sister.

I am going to enjoy slaughtering them.

I did not care why they try to invade Okinawa. I don't care if they succeed or fail to occupy Okinawa. I don't even give a damn at the number of Japanese that they would slaughter. I don't care about the collateral damage that this island would certainly suffer.

I don't even care nor give a damn whether this island gets leveled or not.

I am not involve in the military, and thus, this invasion is not my business.

But they harmed my little sister!

They harmed Miyuki!

These worms, these beings lower than dirt dared to touch the untouchable!

This invasion just became my business!

Those insects started this war; I am going to end it! I am going to end them!

The first enemy I saw, I raised my CAD, I pulled the trigger, and the enemy was decomposed to dust, to nothing.

I repeated this process again and again, with every enemy that I lay my eyes upon.

None of them will leave this island alive. I will make sure of it!

In fact, I will erase every enemy I gazed upon.

I will not grant them the leisure of having a funeral. I will not grand them the pleasure of being buried by their love ones.

I will only grant my enemies one thing, and one thing alone.

I will only grant them a swift and painless death.

That is all.

I will eradicate them; I will erase them from this reality.

I will make them a memory of a memory.

Only then will my rage be satisfied.

Those who dared harm Miyuki will only have one fate, and that is to be erased from this world.

I saw a squad of enemy soldiers approaching me.

I saw enemy war machines advancing towards me.

Bullets, rockets, missiles, all flying towards me in mass.

Different kinds of magic spells fired from all direction.

I raised my CAD, I pulled the trigger.

Disappear!

Disappear!

Disappear!

Disappear!

Be gone!

Be gone!

Be gone!

Be gone!

All of you, each and every one of you had forfeited your right to live the moment your comrades harmed my precious Princess.

None of you has the right to live in the world where my little sister exists.

So allow me to give all of you a one way ticket to oblivion.

Love.

Love is the most foreign emotion to me.

My mother, after discovering that I am a defective magician always ignored me, while my father pretended that I don't exist.

I don't actually care how they treat me. For me, they are just the two beings that conceive me into this world, a sperm donor and an incubator, nothing more, nothing less.

I felt emotions before from disappointment to happiness to doubt to determination to relief and even rage, but I never felt love in my life.

In a sense, I lost all my emotions but love, and that's because I never had the emotion called 'love' in the first place.

But after the failed invasion of Okinawa, I felt love for the first time.

Thanks to my princess.

The death of my mother's guardian, Sakurai Honami, hit me quite hard. She is one of the few who understands me.

I would even go so far and say that Sakurai Honami was my first 'love'.

I use the word 'love' very lightly because I do not understand the word.

I lay in my bed, my eyes staring at the light bulb above me. For some reason, sleep did not claim me this night. True, I am not tired. I had barely used a quarter of my psion in the invasion but usually, when I wanted to sleep, I just need to close my eyes, and sleep would claim me easily.

Tonight seems to be an exception.

Sleep did not claim me as I stared at the light above me.

So strange.

I heard the door of my room opening, and I would have readied myself if it weren't for the fact that I knew who entered my room.

I have memorized Miyuki's aura to such an extent that I could track her down even if she is in the other end of the country.

"You should be asleep, Miyuki." I told her as I shifted my position so that I'm looking at the wall beside my bed.

Calling her by name left quite a delectable taste in my mouth. I think I'll start referring to her by name. Ojou-sama is quite a mouthful after all.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked me with a voice above a whisper.

I knew the real meaning behind Miyuki's question, and all I could do was sigh.

"To be a magician is to walk with death." I answered her as I close my eyes. "As magicians, the threat of dying will always hover close to us. I did not regret destroying those men. The only death that I regretted out there was the death that was not cause by my own two hands."

Those men deserved to die for they had the gall to threaten you. That was an unspoken statement that Miyuki does not need to know.

But she understands wholeheartedly.

"I see," Miyuki muttered, and I expected her to vacate my room. The only one who understands my mantra is Aunt Maya. She had experience hardship of her own to realize that being a magician will warrant danger beyond comprehension.

Surprisingly, instead of leaving, I could feel Miyuki walking towards my bed, and in a rustle of blankets, she laid down beside me, her arms snaking their way around my torso. She then pressed her body to my back.

Strangely, I never felt warmer and calmer in my life.

"Oka-sama told me about your surgery seven years ago." Ah yes, that.

I could feel my sister sobbing, tears damping my clothes, but I did not make a move to comfort her, and instead answered the unspoken question.

"I regret nothing." I told her as passionately and as firmly as I could.

She held me tightly as while pressing her forehead to my right shoulder. She leaned to my ear and whisper:

"I know,"

This night, I had the most comfortable sleep in my life as my little sister held me in her arms.

And we slept in a single bed, an occurrence that would again happen in three years.

_**Someday I may even fade~ away~  
But if I don't fully dis~ appear  
I'd like to stay~ watch life go on  
Curiosity~ has grown on me.**_

After the failed invasion of Okinawa, my relationship with Miyuki change drastically.

I no longer acted as a bodyguard to her, and I made an attempt to truly be her elder brother. It was awkward at first, but the two of us were able to adapt with each other's personality.

We became close siblings in a matter of weeks, and in a month, the two of us became inseparable.

But still, though we became close, I am still Miyuki's weapon first and foremost. Being her brother is only secondary; I am her weapon, her shield, and her sword first, her elder brother second.

Regardless of that fact, I am enjoying being Miyuki's brother.

And strangely, although mother did not approve of our relationship, she did not comment and merely watch us.

And the reason was quite simple.

Six months after the failed Okinawa invasion, mother momentarily borrowed me from Miyuki for a conversation.

That single conversation I had with her was the first conversation we had as mother and son.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Of course, the start of that conversation would be something like that.

"Is that the tone you used to speak with your mother?" My mother scolded me as she sat on a chair like a queen would sit on her throne.

"I have a reply to that but it sounds so cliché that I won't even speak it." Yup, I picked up a good sense of sarcasm by spending too much time with Miyuki, but hey, I can't decompose her suitors in public so I need something to scare them away that do not involve me breaking every bone in their body.

"Sarcasm suits you well." Mother complimented me, but I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"You will only last for three more months." I informed my mother before pointing a handgun-shape CAD at her. "You decide, should I prolong your life or end your misery?"

Miyuki will be sad if mother dies, but she will also be sad if she sees mother suffer. Truth be told, and she knows this as well, I would prefer if she chooses death. I can grant her a painless death with just a pull of a trigger.

With just a pull of a trigger, I could decompose any of her organs so fast that mother would die without even realizing that she is dead.

Not a bad way to die if I say so myself.

"Tempting, but I choose neither." Mother answered, and I quickly put my CAD to its holster. "What would happen to Four Leaves Technology when I die?"

"Father would run it to the ground, together with his mistress." I answered knowingly.

"I thought so as well." Mother looked at me directly in the eye before speaking. "Will you look after my company when I die?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation, and then, there was silence between us as we merely stared at each other.

After a minute of silence, she spoke. "Am I a good mother?"

"Yes, Miyuki absolutely adores you." I answered swiftly yet again.

"In your eyes, am I good mother?" There was desperation in her voice that seemed to affect me lightly.

Regardless, I answered logically. "You were never my mother in the first palce."

"I see," I could hear her voice faltering for a split second before retuning back to its natural tempo. "So, when did you know?"

"It was not that hard to figure it out. After all, I lost my emotions, but that still doesn't explain why I could not remember anything from my childhood, except having Miyuki in my arms." I closed my eyes for a moment as I recalled that memory once again. "I won't ask for the specifics. It doesn't matter anymore. What I want, I already have, so the specifics don't matter anymore."

What happened next was something that even I could not explain.

I approached my 'mother', I took her hand, and in a gesture that I only do with Miyuki, I pressed her hand to my cheek, before saying a statement that was extremely out of character.

"Regardless of everything, you were at least an adequate mother, for a replacement."

After saying that, 'mother' did something that was also totally out of character.

She embraced me.

Three months later, she died.

As Miyuki cried in my arms, I could not help but shed a tear, a single tear for the woman that was Shiba Miya.

_**All of this knowledge has caged~ me in~  
Logic won't change what the fu~ture brings~  
But a human's warm heart~ it will believe~  
Anything can be achieved~**_

After 'mother's' death, Miyuki and I moved out of the house. Miyuki was irritated when our 'father' remarried mere months after 'mother's' death, and truth be told, for some reason, I was tempted to just do away with them via erasing them from the plane of existence.

I relented, but it did not stop me from relocating Miyuki from the two lovebirds.

Of course 'father' demanded Miyuki to return back home, even having the gall to have a couple of policemen to retrieved her.

When a dozen policemen barged into our temporary house during dinner, breaking the door in the process. Miyuki was not amused, and so was I.

I asked Miyuki whether I should dispose of them.

She answered:

"Just don't kill them, Onii-sama. I don't want you to lose your appetite."

Three minutes later, I threw one dozen policemen out of our house, all of them half dead with most of their bones broken. I then finished dinner with Miyuki before making my way to our old man's house, with the intention of beating him within an inch of his life.

Shiba Tatsurou was an adequate magician, but he is nowhere near the caliber of 'mother' and Aunt, and I have surpassed that man in everything a long time ago.

I kicked open the door of 'father's' house, and I instantly located the man that I called 'father' about to consummate with his new wife.

The three of us stared at each other for a second, before I entered the house, my fist curled into a fist.

Thirty minutes later, I exited the house, my fist cover with blood, and instantly went back home to Miyuki.

When I arrived home, I smiled at Miyuki, who waited for my return. Noticing the red stain decorating my hands, she instantly grabbed a basin filled with water and proceeded to wash away the blood off my hands.

That moment in time made me realize that Miyuki will always accept me.

When 'father' recovered from the beating I administered on him, he instantly called Aunt Maya, and demanded her to punish me.

He should not have bothered.

I might not be considered a Yotsuba, but I have the blood of a Yotsuba coursing through my veins, 'father' does not. Yotsuba Maya was many things, but she values the clan above everything else, and by default, with her blood coursing through me, I am above 'father' in her eyes.

Also, it did not help that 'father' was ruining the business of 'mother', and Four Leaves Technology was a Yotsuba clan property.

Suffice to say, Aunt Maya was quite displease with 'father'.

Speaking of Four Leaves Technology, in accordance to 'mother's' final wish, I have to salvage it.

Now, what is a good name to hide behind?

Silver Taurus sounds good.

_**Memories~ that do remain~**_  
_**Are changed to code~ and stored away~**_  
_**I know that's ~ how it should be~**_  
_**But now there is~ a~ [Disk Error]**_

Since I was seven, I accepted the fact that I would be a weapon till my dying breath. I welcome it, as long as I am Miyuki's weapon to wield, I have no complains.

I know for a fact that a defective magician like me could only be a weapon. That is the only fate for me.

And yet, every time Miyuki calls me Onii-sama, I could not help but want more.

In Miyuki's eyes, my power is far more superior to hers. In her eyes, I am the most powerful. For Miyuki, I am to be envied.

My cute little sister is such a delusional girl.

My powers should not be envied. They are so simple and mundane that I am somewhat ashamed to possess them.

In fact, I envied my sister.

My powers can merely destroy or restore. Even for me, I am limited to what I can do with my powers.

If I was born with the ability to alter reality, I am sure that I can do wonders. I am not arrogant, but I know what I can do, what I'm capable of. If I was born as an ordinary magician, not as a defective one, if I am capable of normal magic, not limited to two things, I know, I am confident that I can do, one way or another, wonders beyond imagination.

And I know that Miyuki knows the limits of my powers, just like I know how limitless her potential is, and yet, in her eyes, for her, I am the strongest.

For Miyuki, I am God capable of feats that no one can emulate or duplicate.

For Miyuki, I am a peerless genius that no can match.

For Miyuki, my powers are transcendent.

She was fooling herself, I know that.

And yet, as I stared at myself at the mirror, I could not help but desire to prove my little sister right.

I know it was futile for me, but hey, even a weapon can be a God if forge correctly.

Or am I just fooling myself.

**_[_****S**hift] ~ I just don't know~ how much long~er this will go~ on happening~  
**_[Lock] ~ I can reach out~ touch tomorrow~ I don't want it~_**

Three years quickly passed, and my sister and I entered high school together.

As usual, Miyuki instantly became the school idol because of her beauty and overall skill in magic.

I, on the other, was casted as failure because of my limitation.

I am used to it by now.

After all, as a magician, I truly am a failure.

As a weapon, I am peerless.

So I settled in watching my sister in the shadows.

Of course, Miyuki did not allow that as she was insistent to stay by my side.

This flattered me, but I know that I should distant myself from her. First High school was populated by the children of influential people. For Miyuki, as the heir of the Yotsuba clan, it is crucial for her to interact with the right people.

And if I am near her, that will not happen. I tend to repel people for I am just a Course 2 student, a bottom feeder in the eyes of the 'elites' of this school.

I wonder how those 'elites' would react if they knew that I can easily make them disappear if I so wish.

But Miyuki persistently stayed by my side, ignoring the disapproving looks everybody was giving her.

She didn't care.

Why should I?

Still, at least we got decent friends in the end.

_**There are things~ That can't be done~  
Logic is truth ~ That's what~ I thought~  
It's the role~ handed to me~  
It's who I am ~ [Yes] {Enter]**_

When did it change?

When did the sibling love that I felt for Miyuki change into something greater?

I am a weapon, a weapon to be use, a weapon to be disregarded. I do not have emotions, I only have logic.

Logically, I shouldn't love my sister like this. Logically, I should not have the capacity to love at all.

And yet, and I say this with as much certainly as I could, I am in love with my sister.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my little sister, Miyuki.

There are certain taboos in that statement alone.

For one thing, a brother should not love his sister like that.

Another thing, I am a weapon, a peerless weapon for Miyuki to use as she pleases.

And another thing, regardless of all the changes in the society, incest is still illegal and taboo.

I shouldn't love my sister like this, and yet…

…I could not imagine loving another woman aside from her.

_**Memories~ that do remain~  
Are changed to code~ and stored away~  
I know that's ~ how it should be~  
But now there is~ a~ [Disk Error]**_

Strange, truly strange.

There have been two turning points in my relationship with Miyuki.

Both have taken place during invasions.

Miyuki and I became genuine siblings after the failed Okinawa Invasion.

Miyuki and I became lovers after the failed Yokohama Invasion.

It started when I arrived home after decimating the Invading Fleet from the Great Asian Alliance.

When I entered the house that I shared with my sister, I encountered her speaking with Aunt Maya. I always hated Aunt Maya's way of communicating with Miyuki. Since I could remember, Miyuki had always been unnerved by our aunt, not that I blame her. Our Aunt is called the Demon of the Far East for a reason.

"Is that so...? Still, today was quite the hectic day."

"Sorry for making you worry."

After the concise response, she bowed gracefully in front of the camera.

Aunt Maya nodded leisurely at Miyuki's posture.

"I'm more at ease now that I've seen your face. Well, not that there was anything to worry about since Tatsuya was with you... Speaking of which, where is Tatsuya right now?"

"My sincere apologies. Onii-sama still has to handle some post operation duties and has not returned."

"Ah! I can't believe Tatsuya, leaving behind his cute little sister, where has he run off to squander his time?" What a headache, Aunt Maya pressed a hand to her face and used this exaggerated motion to portray her bemusement.

"I am mortified that we have caused you to worry. I don't always know where Onii-sama is at any given time..." In comparison, Miyuki remained in her impeccable posture and respectful attitude. "However, Oba-sama, there is no need to worry. Onii-sama's power is always protecting me."

"Ah, that's true. Miyuki, even though you have unlocked the seal, Tatsuya can never abandon his oath." Aunt Maya said with a small smile. That smile seemed to reprimand Miyuki for unsealing my full power without her approval.

Seeing that Miyuki was having trouble controlling her emotions, I stepped in.

"I would never abandon my oath, no matter what." I exclaimed as I made my presence known. How could I abandon my oath, I begged you myself to give me the privilege of being Miyuki's guardian.

It seems that my sudden intrusion surprised the two as Miyuki turned her body in a complete 180, and she instantly smiled when she saw me.

That smile that she gave at that moment would make anyone fall in love.

I was still wearing the pitch black armor that I design and wore during the Yokohama Incident as I Miyuki. I casually removed the helmet before standing beside Miyuki. For formalities and protocol sake, I bowed respectfully in front of the camera, before the head of the Yotsuba clan.

Regardless of my personal feelings for Aunt Maya, I still respect her.

Unfortunately, I will have to kill her someday.

"Oba-ue, I would like to apologies for my tardiness. The destruction of the enemy forces took longer than originally plan." I apologized with a blunt tone, not showing any emotion or an expression as I subtly stood between the camera and my sister.

In dealing with Aunt Maya, it is best to not show any amount of emotions or expressions.

Aunt Maya's smile, for some reason, became wider and colder as her eyes focuses on me, like she was trying to see through my very soul.

Good, I do not want that gazed focus on Miyuki.

"Am I correct to assume that you have leveled the enemy forces that were gathering in Zhènhai Naval Port?" Aunt Maya inquired playfully as she tilted her head in a playful manner. Though she was 40 years old, that gesture still oozes cuteness that would make any normal men blush or stutter because of the utter beauty that Maya possesses.

Fortunately, I am not an ordinary man and was thus immune to by her overflowing sex appeal.

Also, I love another woman, and she is far more beautiful than Aunt Maya by leaps and bounds.

"I have thoroughly annihilated the invading forces." I replied bluntly, not adding any details, knowing that she already know the specifics without me actually telling her.

Aunt Maya chuckled dementedly yet lightheartedly at my answer. "Am I correct that you use Material Burst?"

That only answer I gave Aunt Maya was a curt not and that only made her smile that more troubling. "Quite the overkill, not that I'm against overkill, but don't you have some other large scale magic that could level large areas in a cleaner and much more subtle manner."

Before Aunt Maya's piercing gaze, any normal being, regardless of how powerful they are, would falter. There is something in Aunt Maya's stare that would certainly remind any normal human being about a hunter ready to devour her prey.

With that said, I can kill my Aunt; I can best her in combat, so there is no point for me to fear her.

My magic maybe simple and mundane, but it is superior to the magic that Aunt Maya wields.

"Material Burst is my strongest and fastest spell. It allowed me to annihilate the enemy in the quickest way possible, which also resulted in me returning to Miyuki's side ahead of schedule." I explained in a somewhat robotic tone. "Considering what happened in the last twenty-four hours, I could not risk leaving Miyuki for a prolong period of time." I added in a way that it resembled a military report, to hide the real reason why I want to return to Miyuki's side.

Aunt Maya nodded at my answer, seemingly satisfied.

Good, I just needed to do one thing so that she would leave us alone.

"And another thing, Oba-ue, I would like to apologies for Miyuki releasing my limiter. The situation in Yokohama forced her hand." I bowed my head in an apologetic manner, and I don't need to see Miyuki's expression to know that this enraged her.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see the delight in aunt's eyes for having me bow before her. Having me bow, this single submissive act, gives Aunt Maya the idea that I fear a confrontation against her.

That is such a foolish thought.

"All is forgiven. After all, the best way to get rid of pests is to exterminate them in the quickest and most brutal way possible without mercy." Aunt Maya said with a nod, although the hidden meaning behind her words was actually:

'_As long as your identity remains a secret, then do as you wish.'_

"Oh yes, why don't the two of you come home next Sunday. It's been a long time since I saw the two of you face to face."

"We are overwhelmed by your invitation, and we happily accept." I replied blankly, bowing lightly once again, and Miyuki quickly mirrored my movements.

The screen vanished, and Miyuki let out the breath thatshe was holding before collapsing.

I caught her in my arms, and she instantly held onto me tightly.

"I hate talking with Oba-sama." My sister confessed, and I immediately tighten my embrace.

"You shouldn't," I told my sister as softly. "One day, you will be stronger than her, stronger than me. You should not fear her for you would be stronger and more powerful that the Queen of Night." Miyuki's potential is unlimited, bottomless. In the near future, Miyuki would be the strongest magician of this country, replacing Aunt Maya.

For some reason, Miyuki's shook her head. "I could never hope to match Onii-sama's prowess in magic."

Two, three years at the very least, you will surpass me. I wanted to say that to her, but I relented, for now.

Miyuki will not listen to me if I belittle myself, no matter how true my words are.

"Is that so? You're overestimating me again." I chuckled at the indignant look that Miyuki gave me, but I merely ruffled her hair. "By the way, you should really be resting. This day has been troublesome for the two of us." I told her as I took her in my arms, and carried her bridal style to her room.

She let out a yelp when I suddenly picked her up, which I found quite adorable, before her arms were wrapped around my neck. Miyuki pouted at me, and I smiled at her as I carried her to her room.

The journey to her bedroom was brief, but I noticed that Miyuki acted strangely while I carried her in my arms.

Miyuki pressed her forehead to my chest, her eyes close and she was silent, which is strange for each and every time I do this, she would blush and stutter cutely. But now, she looks solemn, very solemn.

I did not contemplate on that further though as I entered Miyuki's room before gently laying her down to her bed.

I was about to stand straight and then make my exit, when Miyuki suddenly held me firmly in place.

I looked at her confusedly and worriedly when she adorned a shamed and sadden expression. I was about to ask what's bothering but I wasn't able to say a word when…

Miyuki put a hand over my cheeks, and before I could react, the space between us disappeared and I can feel her lips on mine.

The taste of honey and vanilla assaulted my taste buds as my eyes widen at this impulsive action of my little sister.

Just now, to my knowledge, is not the way siblings should kiss.

Miyuki unwrapped her arms around my neck before lying down on her bed, in a posture that made her look vulnerable, and at that moment, I felt something within me snapped.

Miyuki shifted her head to the side, as if she did not want to look at me before speaking.

"You are my guardian, and thus you need to follow my orders."

That was the first time Miyuki ever referred to me as a Yotsuba guardian.

"The entity, the God that is Shiba Tatsuya is my guardian, and thus is bind to my wishes and orders, right?"

She inquired with a near emotionless tone.

This confused me.

But I answered.

"I am at your disposal. Say the word, and I shall obey."

Right there and now, if Miyuki ordered me to destroy the world, I shall do so.

I think 50 tons of matter decompose to energy would be enough to destroy the world.

Miyuki still did not look at me when she spoke the order. "Make love to me!" The voice that she used to give that order was sullen, yet the desire, the want, the need, even the shame behind her voice was evident to me.

It took me a second to fully comprehend that order, causing me to looked at my sister with a rather empty.

She seems to notice this as tears slowly erupted from her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I just can't resist you any longer." Miyuki said as she stared at me with pleading eyes. "I know this is selfish, I know this is wrong, but I want you to make love to me. I want you to ravish me."

With those tears in her, with the posture and aura of vulnerability that she is projecting…

How could I reject her?

I cupped her chin and lifted it slightly, using my index fingers to wipe away her tears, before saying the words that relatively calmed her down.

"I am relief that you gave this order. I was also struggling to resist you, after all." I admitted to her before giving her the gentlest smile that I could give.

Miyuki's eyes widen for a moment, and she was about to speak, but I silence her when I covered her lips with mine.

I have no experience with love or lust, nor did I have any experience pleasuring a woman. I did not have the luxury of having a girlfriend in my life

But because it's Miyuki, I think I know how to touch her.

_**[Disk Error]**_

I kissed Miyuki softly, and slowly, but there was excitement and eagerness in this. For such a long time, I had wanted her. I could admit that now as emotions I thought I lost slowly resurface with this kiss.

Miyuki taste like vanilla and honey carefully mix together, I want to taste this delectable flavor even more, to feel more of his delightful warmth on my mouth and more of the pleasure that sparks just under my skin.

I could feel Miyuki lifting her hands, before placing one on my shoulder and the other on the back of my head. She pressed down with her hand and up with her lips.

The result is an even deeper kiss and the loss of all sense except radiant joy.

For the first time, I felt something illogical course through my veins. Fireworks are going off in my head and all my nerves are humming in contentment.

This exchange had change from an innocent little kiss to hungry kisses. The years of pent up emotions and the need to express this emotions had finally catch up to me. This is for years of wondering about what I truly felt for Miyuki; this is me wanting to experience what a human being feels like when the desire to love someone overwhelms the logical mind.

My hands move down, and I could feel Miyuki trembling as my hands caress her body, until they reach my little sister's hips. There, I held her softly before pulling her closer. Now we're almost flush together and only lean back enough so our lips still touch.

I never want this to stop. I want to keep on feeling her hands in my hair, her tongue in my mouth, and her lips against mine. But we have to bring this wonderful moment to an end. I reluctantly detach myself from her, but Miyuki growled before wrapping her arms around my neck while pulling me until our lips were once again attach, and we started kissing again.

This goes on for some time, neither of us willing to let the other go, until finally air becomes a necessity. This time, it was Miyuki who pulls away. She sighs blissfully and rubs her cheek against mine. I gave a sigh of my own as I hovered over her.

Her head was pressed onto my chest as she held onto me like I was the most precious thing in the word for her.

I know for a fact that she is the most precious thing in the world.

"Onii-sama kissed me, right? That wasn't just a dream that Miyuki dreamt, right?" Miyuki's voice was trembling as she pleaded me to tell her, to assure her that this is not a dream.

I did not speak as I gently laid her to bed. I snapped my fingers, and our clothes were decompose to none existence.

I've seen my sister naked before, but that still did not lessen the impact of her beauty to me.

Miyuki truly is a being that was carved by the hands of God.

The number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was truly overwhelming.

Waist, arms and legs, slender and slim without looking an unhealthy.

Skin as pale as whitest snow, unblemished by scars or any other impurities.

Breasts, not so big, yet not so small, just right for her unique physique.

She looks so breathtaking!

"What?" she asks quietly.

"You're so beautiful" I answer back with no hesitation. Miyuki blushes and that only add to her wonderful complexion.

She tried to cover herself with her arms, but I gently took hold of her hands, before pinning both of her arms over her head. This caused her breasts to be pushed out, making them look bigger, and definitely exposing them more.

"Don't," I told her firmly, my eyes not living her eyes. "You look so beautiful, so divine; do not hide yourself before me." I said to her, and with each word, Miyuki's cheeks redden considerably.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and I merely answered by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips leaning towards her ear. My tongue brushed the delicate shell of her ear. I blew a light breath over the moist spot, and she shivered, and I enjoyed her shivering in my arms.

"You asked me whether this is a dream or not. Allow me to make this night memorable."

I descended upon her, and kissed her again.

The kiss that I gave my Miyuki this time was rather violent as I invaded her mouth with mine. Bare flesh meets bare flesh as I pressed my body to hers.

I could feel her breasts rubbing on my chest; I could feel her heart beating the same pace as my heart.

I broke the kiss and whispered to Miyuki in a silent voice. "I love you!" I whispered the last words that I would say in this night. I whispered to her in a tone that no one could doubt my sincerity.

Miyuki was disoriented by the kiss that I gave her, but still, she was still able to give me a reply, an honest one at that. "I love you too!" Her lips, her rosy lips were mere millimeters from my ear. "Make me a woman, your woman."

I surrendered to her.

_**[Disk Error]**_

Making love with somebody is foreign to me.

I'm a weapon, I shouldn't even know love in the first place, and yet, right here, right now, I am going to make love to the most beautiful being that I had ever had the privilege of knowing.

I kissed her again, and she kissed me back.

The kiss was brief as I travel downwards.

Seemingly in sync with me and automatically knowing what I wanted, Miyuki tilted her head, to give me full access to her delicate and slender neck.

I smiled at this as I began trailing kisses down her neck. I kissed, I licked, I nibble, and Miyuki closed her eyes before releasing a soft moan that was music to my ears.

I want to hear that moan again.

I shifted my attention to her throat, and gently bit it, careful to not draw blood.

Miyuki shudder beneath me as her fingers raked my back, and I found the feeling of pain quite enjoyable.

I nibbled on her throat some more, and with each bite, Miyuki's moan of ecstasy became louder and louder, sweeter and sweeter.

I went further down and turned my attention to her breasts. They looked so sensitive, so tantalizing.

I could not resist her anymore.

How could I resist?

I indulge myself with her supple flesh. My mouth occupied her right breast, while my right hand occupied her left.

I nibbled and sucked on her right bright breast while my right massage and knead her left. I ran my tongue along her nipples, my tongue circling around her pale aureoles and licking her teat. I then closed my mouth around one of her right nipples and sucked on it hard.

My right hand cupped and gently kneaded her left breasts, massaging the delicate mound clockwise and counter-clockwise. Her left nipple in between my index finger and my middle finger and I rolled her left nipple in-between my fingers.

With this, Miyuki's cries of pleasure echoed in the room as her hands once again found themselves behind my head, pressing my head further to her mounds.

She was encouraging me to continue.

And I will obey her requests.

I vigorously move my tongue across her right breast, before shifting my attention to her other breasts while the one that vacated was occupied with my right hand. I took her left breasts in my mouth, my lips sucking harder and harder.

When Miyuki shuddered beneath me, that was the sign for me to move further.

I went down to her tone stomach, trailing down butterfly kisses as I went lower, and I was rewarded with the sound of my sister growling in ecstasy.

In matter of seconds, I found myself in front of the most private and sacred part of my sister's body.

Her womanhood.

I looked up, only to see my sister looking at me with a bright blush, her hands covering her eyes in embarrassment.

She is so cute, it almost a crime.

I chuckled lightly before I delve towards the prize that I would claim later.

My face coming in between her legs, each of my hands cupping her soft, tender thighs, spreading her full legs even further open. I could feel Miyuki reclining back against the mattress, allowing me to do as I please. I could feel her body tremble the first moment my lips touched her privates.

"Onnnniiiii-saaaammmmaaaa," Miyuki purred quietly as she rocked her body against my face. My tongue slithered out from my lips, passed the inner folds of her hot, moist womanhood. She was already so wet! I noted as my fervent tongue working deep inside her, she gasped.

"Onnnniiiii-saaaammmmaaaa," Miyuki gasped again as her hands once gain found the back of my head, gripping my tangled black hair, forcibly driving me deeper inside her.

I lapped her womanhood with my lips and greedily drank her fluids into my mouth, and I could not help but compare the taste of her essence to that of a whisky flavored strawberry.

Miyuki whimpered quietly as she started grinding her womanhood against my face, her hips rising of the mattress.

"ONII," Miyuki shouted as her hot pink flower spills her nectar all over my face and I drank every drop of it, careful to not waste a drop.

Miyuki lay in bed, gasping for air while I finish lapping her juices from her first climax.

When I was sure that no drop had escape me, I rose up slightly and leaned towards Miyuki, capturing her lips for another kiss. My mouth still had some of her juices, so in this kiss, Miyuki had tasted herself, and she seemed to like her own taste as our kiss became very heated.

I pulled back, and Miyuki flashed me a mischievous smile that also increase her beauty by a thousand.

"Did Onii-sama like Miyuki's flavor?" Miyuki asked, sweetly, her breasts rising with each breath she took.

I did not answer verbally as I lean towards her again for another kiss.

I just could not stop kissing her!

I opened my mouth in this kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth. When I my tongue touched hers, she slid her tongue into my mouth, returning the gesture. The two of us dueled for dominance for a short while, our tongues exploring each other's mouth, but in matter of seconds, I was able to win and proceeded to ravish the mouth of my sister with reckless abandon, memorizing the wet cavern of my precious princess.

She moaned into the kiss, which made her tongue vibrate, making the kiss that more enjoyable.

Our bodies were now tangled together, with me on top, and she in the bottom. I started to grind my body onto hers; my chests pressed on her bare breasts, my throbbing and harden manhood rubbing on her wet womanhood.

Miyuki convulsed and thrashed beneath me, her moans becoming louder and louder, causing the vibrations of her tongue to be wilder, which in turn further made our kiss much more enjoyable.

I held her into this position for a moment, until my manhood was lubricated enough with her juices.

When my manhood was soaked with her essence enough, I broke the kiss, a trail of saliva between our lips.

Miyuki was staring at me, her eyes in a dazed, her lips slightly parted as she tried to reign in and control her breathing.

I wrapped my arms around her hips and gently raised her up until she was straddling on my lap, my manhood pressing at the entrance of her womanhood.

Miyuki was startled at this position. She gave me a nervous looked, and I merely answered by kissing her on the forehead.

"Be gentle with your Miyuki." Miyuki told me as she gently wrapped her arms around my neck.

I nodded as I slowly guided her down my throbbing organ.

Millimeter by millimeter, I could feel myself entering her; I could feel myself slowly breaking her hymen. With each inch of my length entering her, I could feel Miyuki's gripped around my neck tightening, her nails piecing my back, enough to draw blood, but I did not care as the feeling of Miyuki's inside was purely heaven.

It took me half a minute, thirty agonizing seconds, but I was finally fully sheathed myself inside of her, and Miyuki threw her back in pain at the new intrusion to her body.

I, on the other, relished the pleasure of being one with my precious little sister. She was so tight and so warm, my manhood fitting perfectly inside of her.

I could feel droplets of her blood coating my manhood, and I waited for her to get used to my size before continuing. Of course, in an act of comfort, I embraced her while nibbling on her ear.

She groaned at this as she rested her jaw on my shoulder. Her breathing was shallow, but regardless, she was the one who made the first move by bucking her hips.

We both moan at this in unison, but before she could move again, I started moving myself.

I planted my lips on Miyuki's and began thrusting slowly in and out of her slick cunny.

Tears of pain slowly fell from my sister's eyes and I quickly wipe them away with my thumb as I kiss her gently white continuing to thrust into her in a slow tempo.

She was tight and warm, that feeling will not disappear so there is no need to rush. This is about Miyuki's pleasure, mine is secondary.

Miyuki momentarily broke the kiss as she pressed her forehead onto mine, her arms and legs wrapped around my neck and back respectfully.

"Faster," Miyuki ordered with a ragged voice before slamming our lips together again, our tongues vigorously and wildly dancing in each other's mouth.

I complied as I increase my thrusting slowly until I was pumping into her like there was no tomorrow. Miyuki was buckling her hips, watching each of my thrust which increases the pleasure of our intercourse.

With each thrust, with each push I could feel her clenching down on me tighter, her hot vice trying to extract my essence from my harden organ.

I moaned while pushing myself harder against her, my entire body burning with passion and lust, unfelt sensations coursing through me as I held this divine being close to me. Each time my pelvis bucked against hers, she moaned into my mouth.

I know I'm not going to last long, so was her, so I increase my speed yet again, plowing into her with a fast tempo, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoing into the room.

It gave the desired effect as Miyuki threw her head back, her womanhood clenching down on my harden organ as she climax for the first time. I thrust into her a few more times before I let loose a primal growl as I felt myself shooting my seed deep into her.

Miyuki collapsed in my arms and she cuddled into my chest. I held her in my arms as the two of us breathed heavily. Miyuki's entire body was quivering, and for some reason, this aroused me.

"Onii-sama, Miyuki is grateful for the pleasure Onii-sama bestowed his Miyuki." Miyuki proclaimed weakly.

I leaned towards her ear, before whispering something to her. "We are not done." I told her as I gently lay to the mattress, carefully so that I don't have remove myself from her.

Miyuki's eyes widen considerably at my proclamation before smiling blissfully and gleeful. "Then please use this body to your heart's content. Ravish your Miyuki until only Onii-sama's cock can fit in her. Mark me so that all the man in this world will know that your Miyuki's body belongs only to you and you alone." She exclaimed loudly, her voice filled with excitement.

Who am I to deny her?

I grabbed hold of both of her arms and pinned them over her head. I kissed her once again, but this time, with a violent and ruthless kiss as I forcefully invaded her mouth with my tongue.

I started moving again inside of her, but this time, I did not bother to start out slow. I immediately began to plow deeper and deeper into her. She was still so tight and warm, and it truly felt like being inside of her was truly natural.

Miyuki's convulsed in pleasure as her womanhood was still sensitive after her first orgasm, and did not last long and climax yet again, but I did not stop as I merely increase my speed, her nectar further lubricating my organ, allowing me to easily penetrate her, yet I could still feel her vaginal walls clenching my organ tighter and tighter with each thrust, trying to extract more of my seeds into Miyuki.

I could feel the dripping wetness of my sister surrounding my manhood, and the sensation was beyond this world. I held both of her arms with one hand while my other hand roamed around her body, caressing every curve of her body. I groped one of her breasts, igniting an illicit gasped from her that was silent with my mouth still covering hers, still ravishing hers.

I broke the kiss and I freed her arms as I concentrate in going deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. My thrusting was fast, but it was still in rhythm as the heat and passion between us soared, till we both reached the summit. In a light haze of warmth, emotion and love, we both came together in unison.

Again, I'm not done, far from it.

She did order me to mark her so that everybody will know that she is mine now in every sense of the word.

I flipped our position so that she was on top while my organ was still in her.

I lay on the mattress as I watch her recover from her latest orgasm.

It took a full minute for Miyuki to recover and another to process our current position, but when she did, she smiled at me beautifully as she took the lead.

She slowly raised her hips, her nether lips hugging my shaft the whole way. Just when it seemed like she was going to remove herself from me, she slammed back down, sheathing my organ within her once again. She rose again, and then fell with just as much force, causing the head of my manhood to pound her cervix.

The sensation was beyond bliss.

Miyuki worked herself into a slow rhythm, rising and falling. Going up until only the head remained within her, then coming back down, rolling and grinding her hips at the base.

I could see that she was enjoying being in control and I enjoy watching her. I wasn't used to this kind of pleasure. I was so used to pain that I could not imagine this kind of pleasure to exist. . The sheer ecstasy of Miyuki's wet, hot velvet vice around me was a feeling that I won't never let go.

I watched my sister on top as she tried to desperately increase her tempo, her breasts bouncing with each downward push. They looked so mesmerizing, those breasts are, and I could not resist as I extended both my hands and fondled those breasts.

That made Miyuki through her head back as she savagely slammed down to me, her walls clenching down on my shaft even tighter.

I paid no heed to this as I began to knead her breasts, with her nipples in between my fingers. I made sure that I was matching the rhythm set by my sister.

"YYYYEEEESSSS, OOONNNII-SSSAAAMMMAAA!" Miyuki let out a breathy moan as I started to thrust into her, hitting at just the right angle to press into her g-spot on the first try.

With that one thrust, Miyuki's entire rhythm change. Miyuki picked herself up and slammed back down violently on my shaft, producing a loud clap when our wet flesh connected. By now, I could smell scents of sex that saturated the room, and the bed itself protested.

Miyuki was now bouncing up and down, riding my manhood with reckless abandon. Her hands were on top as if telling me to massage it harder, which I complied. Her hair was a mess, yet it still maintained its smooth and silky appearance. Her mouth were parted slightly, moans of ecstasy escaping from her lips.

The sight of her at the moment would truly drive any man wild.

And that includes me.

I started to thrust upwards, watching her rhythm, matching her gyrations. Her hands found themselves on my shoulders as she looked down on me, the love and passion in her eyes heartwarming. A few strands of her long her were brushing my cheeks. My hands were still on her breasts, caressing, massaging, fondling them, my thumbs rubbing her nipples.

Our eyes met, and we both smile as she lower herself to my lips, and we once again kiss. The moment our lips met, we climax, and Miyuki instantly collapsed on my chest.

I could feel her shallow breathing caressing my cheeks as she rested her head on my shoulders.

_**[Disk Error]**_

I lay still as my little sister lay on top of me, both of us covered in sweat.

The smell of sex saturated the room.

How long did we make love?

It's doesn't matter anymore.

As I gazed upon the woman sleeping on top of me, there was one thought that prevails in my mind.

I love Miyuki.

I love you, little sister.

_**[Yes]**_

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


End file.
